


A Winter's Birthday

by ScarlettLyone



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Birthday Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Modern AU, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettLyone/pseuds/ScarlettLyone
Summary: Alex is tired, Alex is stressed, Alex's birthday is coming up. John tries to surprise him with a gift. One of those gifts is sex.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 15
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaaaaack! I've watched Hamilton multiple times on Disney+, and I really just wanted to write some more smut lmao. Originally this was a PWP, but it somehow grew to 12 pages on Word so, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I've also got a few other ideas I'm working on, so I hope to post more soon!
> 
> While writing this, I listened to Doja Cat's "Amala" on repeat. Specifically, "Body Language" and "Wine Pon You" are the kind of vibes I was going for with the whole sex scene (in case you were curious)!
> 
> As always, comments are greatly appreciated, and if you have any requests, I'll do my best to fulfill them!

John could tell that Alex was stressed, more so than usual. This was bad, for John _and_ for his getaway surprise he was going to tell Alex about tonight. 

Though Alex was always an early riser, lately John had been woken up at 4:00 am by the clack of Alex’s laptop keys, his eyes frantically rereading whatever he was typing. He’d reach for his coffee mug every now and then, not even bothering to tear his eyes away from the screen for _that_. Alex would just fumble around until his hand came in contact with it.

John would try prying Alex away, would try getting him to come back to their warm bed. After all, it was January in New York, and John knew that Alex _hated_ the cold. It was always to no avail, though. Alex promised John that he was fine, the law office was just involved in a semi high profile case, so there was more paperwork to be done, that’s all. Still, John worried, and Alex looked even more frantic the past few days, if that was possible.

This weekend would be different, though, John hoped at any rate. Sunday was Alex’s birthday, and John had planned something special. He just needed to wrestle Alex away from his work, which was easier said than done.

“ _John_ ,” Alex implored, not tearing his eyes away from his laptop screen. “I can’t _not_ work. That’s what work _is_. You _work_.”

John rolled his eyes, but walked up to his boyfriend and slung his arms around his shoulders anyway. “And the point of the weekend is _not_ working.” John slipped his cold fingers under the neck of Alex’s thick sweater, immediately feeling goosebumps rise on his boyfriend’s chest.

“Alex, please,” John said softly, leaning down to place a kiss on Alex’s cheek. The only response he received was an indignant huff.

“I have something special planned,” John tried again.

“Why?” came the reply, a few seconds after.

John stilled. “Because...it’s your birthday?”

“Ugh.” Click clack, click clack.

“Are you serious? I tell you I have something special planned and that’s all you can say?” John unwound his arms, only to cross them, unconsciously shielding himself.

Alex sighed and turned to face John, rubbing his eyes. He had bags under them, and they looked glassy when he looked John in the face, the first time he did so in hours. Alex’s lips parted, but then his brow furrowed, and his mouth closed again. He rubbed a hand over his face and took in a deep breath. 

“I really just need to get this finished,” he said after a beat, gesturing back to his laptop.

It was John’s turn to sigh. “K.” Not the most mature response, he knew, but there was no use arguing. Alex was a workaholic, and John hated fighting. It was easier to just let Alex finish whatever he was working on, and then talk everything out later.

Slightly defeated, John made his way into their kitchen. He liked cooking, it got his mind off things, and their kitchen was nice, cozy. Beige walls, muted emerald cabinets, ochre yellow cabinets, dark hardwood floors...expensive, sure, but they could afford it. They both worked hard to afford it. Being a conservationist provided John a good income, and as hard working a lawyer as Alex was, well. Clenching his jaw at the thought of Alex’s job, John opened the fridge and took out some vegetables. A cold January night called for some stew.

Dicing and chopping proved useful. John zoned out, and just as he got to one of the last steps, adding the tomatoes and sauce, he heard the floor creak from behind him. He didn’t turn around, though.

“I envy you,” Alex said after a few seconds, heart starting to pound a little when John didn’t acknowledge him. “If I could slow down, I would,” he tried again.

“Ha.” John grabbed the spoon and stirred, adamantly looking into the pot.

Alex pulled his sweater sleeves over his hands, fidgeting. “I finished my work. For the weekend. So, I’d love to hear what you have planned...if you still want to do whatever it is you have planned.”

This time it was John’s turn to run a hand over his face. “It’s fine, Alex.” He turned around, _finally_ , Alex thought, and slung a rag over his shoulder. “I know you’re really not into the birthday thing. I probably should have just gifted you the weekend alone so you could work or whatever.” John crossed his arms again, defensively.

Alex looked towards the ceiling, feeling the tell tale prick of tears behind his eyes. He was so stressed, so strung out, always feeling like he had to scramble out of the imaginary hole he created for himself, the hole where he’s a disappointment, where he’s a failure, where he’s useless.

Dragging in a ragged breath, he looked back at his boyfriend, his beautiful, _gorgeous_ boyfriend, his kind, loving, supportive boyfriend, who just wanted to celebrate his stupid birthday. God, and Alex thought he was so smart. He really did mess up the simplest things.

“I’m sorry. Truly, I’m _sorry_. I just—”

“I know,” John said, though it came out as more of a sigh.

“It still doesn’t make it right.”

“Not really,” John finally conceded, meeting Alex’s eyes, but there was a hint of a smile on his face. “C’mere.” Alex gleefully walked into his boyfriend’s arms, encircling his own around John’s waist.

“I really don’t want to argue. If you need to work I’ll cancel everything. I just...want to spend time with you. And, I want _you_ to want to spend time with me too.” John pressed a kiss to Alex’s hair.

“I _do_ , John. That’s all I want,” Alex said, looking up into John’s eyes. “Ok, well, that’s not _all_ I want,” he added, after seeing John’s quizzical expression. ”But I’m sorry I seem ungrateful. You don’t know how much I appreciate what you do for me. No one...no one has cared about me this much before. Not even myself, clearly,” he added, jokingly. “So, what do you have planned, John Laurens?”

“I’ll tell you, but only if you agree to not work one minute this weekend. No checking emails, no texts, you can’t even bring your laptop,” John smirked.

Alex rolled his eyes, but smiled. “Deal.”

John returned his smile, and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend. Alex did piss him off sometimes, but he truly loved him. He pulled Alex closer into him, running his hands down to his lower back, sliding his tongue into his mouth, slow, sensual, relishing in this quiet moment he rarely got with Alex, _because_ of Alex.

Alex moaned softly, relaxing for the first time in days. Sometimes he forgot what it felt like when he allowed time to wind down, when he allowed himself to steal precious moments like this, never quite believing he deserved them, but cherishing them all the same.

Frustratingly, John pulled away before Alex could let himself go completely, and he blurrily looked up into his boyfriend’s face, lips still wet, mouth open, feeling the air rush past his bottom lip as he sucked a breath into his lungs.

“I changed my mind,” John said, causing Alex to refocus. “I’m not gonna tell you.”

“Wait, why?”

“I wanna punish you,” John said, smiling, before turning around to tend to their dinner.

“You’re _vile_ ,” Alex accused, though he said it with no animosity. “Wait, does this mean I _do_ get to bring my laptop this weekend?”

“I could come up with a _worse_ punishment, you know,” John said, turning back around.

“Oh yeah?” What kind of punishment?” Alex batted his eyelashes, smiling.

“Not the fun kind.” Alex’s face fell into a dramatic pout. 

“ _Fine_.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets his birthday surprise. Also, sex. Mostly sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What else can I say besides...sex. Like, lots.
> 
> Comments are appreciated, if you so wish to leave one!

“Close your eyes,” John said, giddy, hands full of bags, leading Alex to their room.

“I don’t see why that’s important,” Alex huffed. “I already know we’re in The Eliot...not that I don’t appreciate it, of course!” he added quickly. “But I walked myself in here. And we took a flight into Boston, which was also, you know.” Alex waved his hand. John rolled his eyes and turned around, starting off down the hall.

“I loved it, though!” Alex called after him, jogging a bit to catch up. “I just meant that you didn’t have to spend this much on  _ me _ . We could have just driven here."

“And spend almost four hours in a car with you? No thanks.” John smiled though, kidding.

“Alright, this room is ours,” John said, stopping. “Close your eyes this time, for real.” Alex narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend, but did what he was told.

John opened the door and stashed the bags away quickly, then grabbed Alex’s hand to lead him in. He walked them past the bathroom, the dining area, and into the bedroom, where the real surprise waited.

“Ok, open your eyes.”

Once Alex did, he was speechless, probably for the first time in his life. He was met with a huge suite. Thick maroon drapes hung over doors that opened to a balcony. A nightstand with a bouquet of roses sitting on it stood next to a king sized bed. A gold balloon declaring “Happy Birthday” was tied to the matching gold headrest, and an envelope was resting on top of a fluffed pillow. Hesitantly, Alex reached for it.

“That’s your real present. I know you’d go insane if you did nothing for two days,” John said, laughter in his voice. Alex’s brow furrowed, but he opened the envelope and pulled out two tickets. “Tomorrow we’re going to take a full private tour of Faneuil Hall, from the ground floor all the way to the top.”

“ _ John _ ,” Alex breathed out. 

“You’ll get to spend the day soaking in the history of revolutionaries, abolitionists, and suffragettes, but for tonight, I hope you’ll just want to spend time with me.” John walked over to his boyfriend, eyes already half lidded.

Alex met him half way and melted into John’s arms, tickets still clutched in his fist. John set a fast pace, thrusting his tongue into Alex’s mouth, crushing their bodies together, and then, with a growl, he hoisted Alex up and onto the bed, crawling on top of him. Alex was breathless, thoughts running, head swirling.

Begrudgingly, Alex pulled away. “I’m sorry, John. I’m  _ so _ sor- mmph.” He didn’t get to finish, John pressing his lips against Alex’s once more. After a few seconds, Alex tried again.

“John, I’m sorry.”

“I know.” John leaned back down, getting only one press of a kiss out this time, before Alex scrambled up the bed.

“What’re you doing?” John asked, wiping his bottom lip.

“I just...want you to know how sorry I am for yesterday.” Alex’s eyes were wide, half pleading, half lustful.

“It’s ok,” John replied quickly, starting to move up to where Alex was seated. He sighed, and put the tickets on the nightstand. 

“It’s not.” That was enough to stop John in his tracks. “I put work before everything, and that’s not fair to you, especially when you treat me to things like this.” Alex waved his arm around. “And I feel horrible for it,” he hastily added.

John sat back on his legs, but rested a hand on Alex’s thigh. “I know how important work is to you, and I usually don’t like getting in the way of that, but it’s your  _ birthday _ tomorrow, and I just wanted to give you something special.”

“And you  _ did. _ I just...want to stress how much  _ I  _ appreciate this. And you.”

John smiled. He typically wasn’t the outwardly romantic type, but he could turn it on sometimes, for Alex. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Now c’mere.” Alex outstretched his arms for his boyfriend to fall into. “Let’s go slower. I want to enjoy this for as long as possible.”

“Ok,” John whispered against Alex’s lips, before pressing a soft kiss to Alex’s mouth. Another kiss on the corner of his mouth this time, then his jaw, underneath, down his neck, until he got to Alex’s sweater.

Sliding his hands underneath the material, he helped Alex remove it, before he resumed pressing kisses everywhere; Alex’s shoulders, chest, back up to his neck, down his stomach, stopping only when he got to the waistband of Alex’s jeans. Leaning up to unbutton them, a hand circled his wrist.

“Not until you remove your shirt as well,” Alex smirked.

“Fine,” John smirked back, settling down on Alex’s thighs, reaching up to the first button. Alex watched like he was entranced, and when enough of John’s chest was exposed, Alex sat up, his turn to press soft kisses against his boyfriend’s skin. John threw his head back and moaned, quietly, rolling his hips forward a bit, grinding down into Alex. He felt Alex shudder, so he repeated the movement, then again, managing to stay slow, like Alex wanted.

Alex moved his hands to John’s lower back, encouraging his movement, dragging his lips up from John’s chest to his neck so he could suck a mark there, letting everyone know that this beautiful boy was spoken for. This pulled a deeper moan from John’s throat, his hips speeding up just a bit, desperate for more friction.

Alex pulled back as John slipped his shirt off, admiring his work, before flipping John so now he was laying on the bed. Alex smiled down at John’s shocked expression, before slipping his tongue into John’s mouth, dirty, sinfully slow, relishing in the feeling, the wet hot slide.

Alex started unbuttoning John’s jeans, but before he could react, John pulled away. 

“It’s your birthday, and you’re doing all the work. That hardly seems fair.”

Alex smirked. “Then relish me, John Laurens.”

“One moment, my love.”

John got up from the bed and cracked the door to the balcony, letting the biting winter air swirl into the bedroom.

“Ugh, why?” Alex said, flopping down onto the bed dramatically.

“Because I’m really hot.”

“Well I know  _ that _ .”

John rolled his eyes, but smiled. He walked towards the door to wrestle out a condom and the lube he had stashed in one of his bags, before rejoining Alex on the bed.

“Ready?” he asked, pressing a kiss to Alex’s pout.

“Yes. Only,” Alex sat up, glancing down towards John’s hand. “I’d rather...not use a condom this time, if that’s ok with you.”

“Are...are you sure?” Alex nodded in response, meeting John’s eyes.

“Yeah, yeah. That’s ok with me.”

“I want to be as close as possible to you tonight,” Alex whispered.

John groaned, cock twitching in his now too tight jeans, unable to hold in the sound, unable to stop himself from ripping his pants down his legs before doing the same to Alex.

“Turn around,” John commanded, gruff.

“Yes, sir,” Alex replied, holding his hand to his forehead in a mock salute. John groaned again, already so turned on that it hurt, and he gripped Alex’s hips, physically turning him over.

“Oh,” Alex said, smirking over his shoulder, “we’ll  _ so _ be revisiting that.”

“Next time.” John’s voice was strained, eyes fixated on Alex’s tight little ass. 

He ran his hands up the back of Alex’s legs, before taking hold of his ass and spreading. Leaning down, he laved his tongue across Alex’s hole, wet, lascivious, grinning to himself when he heard Alex’s sharp intake of breath. John continued, working the tip of his tongue past the muscle, ripping a filthy groan out of Alex’s throat. 

Alex tried getting purchase, tried moving his hips, tried rutting against John’s tongue, but John held him fast, not letting him get the friction he so desperately needed. His cock was leaking now, precum smearing against his stomach, but it was so  _ good _ , this slow, passionate love making, and Alex thought distantly that he could probably come, untouched, just from John lewdly rimming him, and rutting against the sheets.

Too soon, John pulled away, but before Alex could turn around, he heard the cap of the lube open, and he sighed, getting up on his knees, resting his forehead against his arm. John pressed into him smoothly, working him open, dragging his finger against Alex’s prostate, mind numbingly slow, and Alex could feel every nerve in his body, feel himself moaning wantonly, unable to stop.

Leaning back down, John ran his tongue along the underside of Alex’s cock, up to his balls, sending a shiver through Alex’s entire body. John added another finger, and using those to stretch Alex out, he licked in between them, loving the moans that were spilling out from his boyfriend’s mouth. 

After he added three fingers, John leaned down again, this time to take Alex’s balls fully in his mouth. In only a few moments, amid Alex’s little moans, John started to feel them tighten. Releasing them, he wrapped his other hand around the base of Alex’s cock, making sure he wouldn’t come just yet.

“It’s so hot how turned on you are, Alex. If you could only see yourself, how good you look opening up for me, how hard your cock is, straining. I wonder if I could make you come from this, without even touching your cock.”

Alex moaned loudly, keening, knowing full well that John could. 

“Fuck, that’s hot to think about,” John said, pressing a kiss to Alex’s tailbone. “Next time.”

John let go of Alex’s cock and shifted up slightly, pressing a hot kiss against Alex’s shoulder. John ran his nose against Alex’s cheekbone, moving some hair to the side, before lightly nipping at Alex’s earlobe, earning a deep, guttural groan from his boyfriend. He kissed Alex then, sliding his tongue into his mouth, so slow, so salaciously.

“You love this, don’t you,” John whispered in Alex’s ear when he pulled away. “Love being taken care of like this, love being undone by me, by the only person who knows how to do it properly.” Alex was so turned on by this point that a few tears spilled down his cheeks, overcome with both pleasure and frustration.

“ _ Please _ , John, please, I need you, I need you,” Alex whimpered, hips stuttering against nothing, desperate for friction.

“Well, because you asked so nicely,” John said, smiling, before grabbing the lube to ready himself.

“Ready?” Alex only nodded.

John gripped Alex’s ass, and then he pressed the tip of his cock against him, before sliding in with one smooth movement. Both men moaned, finally getting the friction they both so desperately needed.

John was happy that Alex wanted to go slow. This was the first time he hadn’t worn a condom with Alex, and if he rolled his hips any faster, he was certain that he’d come in less than a minute. Instead, he focused on the way Alex’s ass pressed against him when he thrusted in, almost mesmerized. John loved Alex’s cock, of course, but Alex’s ass was his favorite part of his boyfriend’s body, so perfectly round and pert. 

He couldn’t continue like this, though. John needed more.

“Turn over, Alex. I want to see you and your mouth make those pretty sounds.”

Alex slowly flipped around and opened his eyes, small tear drops dotting the corners. John rubbed a thumb across a cheekbone, before taking Alex’s jaw in his hand, lifting his face slightly to press a chaste kiss against his lips as he slid into him again.

Alex’s eyes slipped shut when John let go and, oh, that wouldn’t do.

“Look at me,” John said, emphasizing it with a long press of his cock into Alex’s ass.

Alex opened his eyes slowly, struggling through the haze of pleasure, and it was almost pornographic, how gorgeous John looked while lifting Alex’s leg to press in even deeper, rolling his hips, driving wave after wave of bliss through Alex’s body. He felt his toes curl as John hit his prostate, and his command of “right there” came out broken, hoarse.

John shifted so he could press into that spot with every push, before lowering Alex’s leg to run his fingers up his boyfriend’s stomach, his chest, up to his plump, wet lips. He ran an index finger against Alex’s bottom lip, then slipped two fingers into Alex’s mouth, as deep as they’d go. John’s cock twitched when Alex’s eyes slipped shut on a moan, loving just how filthy Alex could be. When Alex started sucking on his fingers, John knew he wouldn’t last for much longer.

Sliding his fingers out of Alex’s mouth, he wrapped his hand around Alex’s cock, using the precum gathered at the tip for extra wetness to stroke up and down, slowly. Alex whimpered, and John took advantage of that, leaning down to kiss him.

“I love you Alex.”

“I, love...ahhh, John, fuck, fuck, I l-love you too.”

“Shit,” John rested his forehead against Alex’s shoulder, panting. “I...ahhh, I can’t, fuck,” John managed to choke out, hips stuttering. “I’m gonna come.”

John rolled his hips twice more, and then he was coming, so hard that his vision blurred. His grip tightened on Alex’s cock, expertly twisting his hand up and down, near the head, just like Alex liked, and then he could feel Alex come too, spurting across his hand, moaning so loud it almost sounded like a scream.

Neither of them moved for a few seconds, lying there breathing heavily. Eventually John shifted, but before he got up, Alex grabbed his hand, and pressed a kiss to his knuckles.

“Thank you.”

“Happy birthday.” 

Alex smiled, and let his eyes slip shut. John got up to wet a washcloth in the bathroom, and returned a few moments later to clean Alex up. 

“Is there anything you want before I get back into bed?”

“Close the balcony door,” Alex replied, shifting to look at John. “It’s freezing.”

“Are you kidding? We just had sex for an hour! It’s 100 degrees in this room.”

“But, who’s the birthday boy?” Alex pouted.

“I regret trying to make you feel special,” John deadpanned, but he closed the door anyway.

Alex lifted the blanket for John when he walked over, but John quirked a brow. Alex shrugged and wrapped the blanket around himself before snuggling into John.

“Love you,” Alex said sleepily.

“Love you,” came the equally as sleepy reply, both men falling asleep in minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Alex's actual birthday! John gets a nice little surprise as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this is just a little wrap up to the story! Like I said, I really intended on writing a PWP, but this kind of formed, and I just wanted a cute little ending!
> 
> Faneuil Hall is a real place in Boston, and the history I wrote about it is also real. I didn't write about Alex and John exploring the Hall, mostly because I've only been there once, and by the time I got in, I had only 20 minutes before they were closing, so I only got to see the debate space. I highly recommend doing some research, though, because it's really cool!
> 
> Comments as always are appreciated!

“We’re taking the subway, Alex. It’s underground. You don’t need a  _ giant _ scarf.”

“You still have to  _ walk _ to the hall, John,” Alex replied, rolling his eyes. “Do you have the tickets?”

John held them up.

“Let’s go then!” Alex reached out his hand, practically bouncing, waiting for John to take it. John smiled in spite of himself, and let himself be led out the door.

  
~  
  


“This is  _ amazing _ John!” Alex had to stop himself from running up the steps, so instead, he whirled around and pulled John down into a kiss. “Thank you.”

Before John could reply, Alex had spun back around and was tugging at John to follow.

“Did you know that the hall was built in 1743 by Peter Faneuil, because Boston needed a public meeting house? He provided his own money, well,  _ slave money _ ,” Alex said with disgust, “to have it built. Then, the first Patriot discussion happened in 1764, and they lasted until 1775. The  _ tea crisis _ was discussed here, John. We’re standing at the precipice of the Boston Tea Party!”

John chuckled. “Why’d I get you tickets for a private tour if you know everything about this place already?”

“Because you’re the most thoughtful boyfriend on the planet, and, knowing that I _ already _ knew everything about the hall, you got the tickets anyway because you know that I’ve always wanted to physically visit.”

John smiled to himself. Alex was right, of course.

“Come on!” Alex said impatiently, pulling John through the olive green doors.

  
~  
  


“Ugh, how is tomorrow  _ Monday _ already?” John groaned, flinging open the door to their apartment.

“You work outdoors,” Alex said, walking in after John. “That can’t be too hard. Actually, no, scratch that. Tomorrow is supposed to be freezing.”

“My job isn’t a cake walk, you know. If I calculate one thing wrong, I could destroy an entire ecosystem.”

“I know, babe. I was being facetious.” Alex kissed his cheek. “Speaking of work, though…”

John watched Alex’s eyes drift to his laptop, but then Alex looked back at him, slyly, grinning like he wasn’t about to jump out of his skin, thinking of all the accumulated emails he had.

John huffed a sigh. “Go,” he said, gesturing towards Alex’s desk. “I’ll be on the couch.”

John flung his bags into the bedroom before he sunk onto the couch and turned on the TV, ready to unwind before he had to get to bed. He started flicking through the channels, looking for anything remotely interesting, when movement caught his eye.

“Hey.” Alex walked in and sat down next to John, curling into him.

“Alright, there’s  _ no _ way you answered your emails that quickly.”

“I didn’t check my email.”

“...what?” John shifted to look down at his boyfriend.

“I’m not ready for the weekend to end yet,” Alex said, before meeting John’s eyes. “Plus, you’re more important.”

John was speechless.

“And thank you again. Love you.” Alex wrapped an arm around John’s stomach and laid his head against his chest.

It took a beat for John to say anything. He was too choked up, if he was being honest. Swallowing, and taking a deep, slow breath to steady himself, he poured everything he had into his reply.

“Love you.”


End file.
